Liburan Di Pekanbaru
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: DISCONTINUE...
1. Chapter 1 : Persiapan!

Hy! nie fanfic pertama Yui, n Yui anak baru disini. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya!

Disclaimer : Naruto itu milik saya! *dicincang om Kishi*

Summary : Ini menceritakan tentang liburan Yui, kakak gue, Hyuuga Neji, n teman2 Yui yaitu Amira, mba Nimaz, mba Lisa, n Debbie. Seru banget lho!

Pairing : No pairing in this story!

Rated : Ga tau pasti *di gantung readers*

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Family

Liburan Di Pekanbaru

Chapter I : Persiapan!

Aku membuka mataku ketika aku melihat wajah seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Ya, dia adalah kakakku, Hyuuga Neji. Entah apa yang dia lakukan disana. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat ia berkata….

"Hey, bangunlah! Kau lupa kalau hari ini kita pergi liburan? Cepat bereskan barang2mu atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!"

"Hah?" jawabku dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, "Apa katamu tadi?" kali ini aku yang bertanya

"Kita akan pergi liburan, kau ingat kan?" jawabnya dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"What? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi kak?" kataku terkejut + memecahkan kaca yang membuat semua anak buahku dan semua warga Violetta cengo melihat kelakuan Ratu mereka

"Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu tadi" katanya sambil meninggalkanku yang masih duduk diatas tempat tidur "Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan disana? Cepat bereskan barang2mu. Aku takut Amira dan yang lainnya telah menunggu" katanya lagi dengan memberi senyuman padaku

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap" kataku dan membalas senyumannya tadi

Nah, untuk lebih memperjelas rancana kami liburan, dimana kami akan berlibur, dan dimana kami berkumpul marilah kita mengaktifkan Flashback mode : ON!

Flashback

Di suatu sore, sehari sebelum kejadian diatas terjadi, aku, kakakku, Amira, kak Nimaz, Putri, dan Lisa sedang menikmati sore yang penuh dengan keheningan itu di taman rumahku

"Eh, teman2, apa kita punya rencana buat liburan kali ini?" kata Amira memecah keheningan *Ya iyalah, masa memecahkan kaca?*

"Pengennya sih iya, tapi mau liburan kemana?" jawab mba Lisa

"Oia, gimana kalau kita kalau kita liburan ke Pekanbaru? Banyak orang bilang disana asik banget. Aku juga punya banyak teman disana" kataku mengusulkan

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, musyawarah dimulai" kata Debbie n mba Nimaz yang dari tadi diam tanpa kata *Kayak lagunya D'Masiv donk!*. "Amira, apa kau setuju kalau kita liburan di Pekanbaru?" Tanya mba Nimaz

"Kalau aku sih, setuju2 aja. Asal kita liburan bareng2 pasti seru" jawab Amira semangat

"Kalau mba Lisa?" Tanya Debbie

"Aku setuju dengan pendapat Amira tadi" jawab mba Lisa dengan singkat, padat ,tapi gak jelas *Lho?*

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Neji?" Tanya mba Nimaz

"Pasti setuju, kan usulan adek gue" jawab Neji

"Okey, dan yang terakhir, Susan apakah kau setuju?" Tanya Debbie padaku

"Lho? Kok nanya ke aku sih? Ya jelas setuju donk, kan aku yang ngusulin, gimana sih?" jawabku

"Oh iya ya. Hehehe….."jawab Debbie salting. "Ya sudah, karena semuanya setuju, musyawarah kita mencapai mufakat, kita akan liburan di Pekanbaru!" lanjut Debbie

"Yeyy, kita liburan di Pekanbaru!" sorak kami semua, minus kakakku karena ia merasa yang kami lakukan itu terlalu childish

"Tapi tunggu!" kata mba Nimaz

"Hah?" jawab kami semua terkejut. Kontan kami semua terdiam kembali

"Yang tadi itu baru tujuan kita, belum lagi kapan kita pergi, biaya akomodasi, dan alat transportasi. Lagian, kita belum membuat daftar liburan kita selama disana, qhan?" kata mba Nimaz luas *tau qhan, panjang x lebar alias panjang lebar*

"Kalau itu mah beres, daftar udah ada, biaya beres, kita akan pergi dengan pesawat khusus, dan kita akan pergi besok" kataku menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas

"Kalian tidak perlu cemas, semuanya udah kami atur" kata kakakku meyakinkan

"Jadi, kalian sudah merencanakannya?" Tanya mba Nimaz. Aku dan kakakku hanya mengangguk

"Waah…. Kalian ini benar2 kakak adik yang kompak" kata mba Lisa memuji

"Haaahh… kompak yang kali ini Cuma kebetulan, lebih banyak berantemnya daripada kompaknya" kataku sambil mencubit pipi kakakku. Sedangkan kakakku hanya tersenyum sambil memegangi pipinya yang kucubit tadi

"Tapi aku menyayanginya…" lanjutku. Kali ini aku mencium pipi kakakku

"Haduuh…. Kalian ini kalau mau pamer kemesraan jangan disini napa? Kayak Anang-Syahrini yang bikin iri aja" kata Amira yang dari tadi hanya menonton. Semuanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Amira tadi

"Ya udah, kita kembali ke permasalahan awal, udah ngawur nich pembicaraanya" kata kakakku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Iya nich, makin ngawur aja, jadi semuanya pada setuju nih, kita berangkat besok?" tanyaku sekali lagi

"Setuju!" jawab semuanya semangat bin kompak *?*

"Ya udah kalau gitu, besok kita ngumpul lagi disini jam 9 pagi, trus kita berangkat pake mobil kami sampai bandara karena pesawat berangkat pukul jam 10:30 pagi, okey?" kataku menjelaskan

"Okey, kalau gitu kita pulang dulu ya, buat siap2 besok" kata mba Nimaz mewakili teman-temanku berbicara

"N kami masuk dulu ya" kataku dan kakakku bersamaan

"Okey, sampai jumpa besok ya" mba Lisa melambaikan tangan *dadah-dadah gitu...*

"Okey, bye…." Kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan itu

Flashback mode : OFF!

Gimana ceritanya? Gx masuk akal? Gaje? Aneh? Ato sebagainya? Makanya please, RnR y! nah, dari situlah asal-usul kejadian sebelumnya tentang rencanya liburan kami di Pekanbaru. Chapter selanjutnya yaitu "Pekanbaru….. kami datang!" dimana di chapter ini menceritakan tentang perjalanan kami ke Pekanbaru yang gaje abiezz pokoknya tunggu aja dech!

Neji : kok yang cowok disana Cuma gue doang? Emangnya gue cowok apaan maen ma cewek? Jadi kakakku lu lagi, gx sudi gue punya adek kayak lu!

Yui : gomen… memang sih lu doang yang cowok disini, tapi tenang aja, bakal ada Gaara nanti, tapi d chapter 5. gx apa2 qhan gue jadi adek lu? Sebenernya gue mau lu jadi pacar gue, tapi tak apalah, jadi adek aja dah syukurrr…..

Neji : gubrakk….. ternyata dia minta yang lebih parah! lama banget si Gaara muncul!

Yui : relain aja….

Neji : *nangis bombay*

Yui : cup cup cup….. *di juuken* ampuuunnnn…..

RnR please!

~ Chie Deutz Yui-chan ~


	2. Chapter 2 : Perjalanan Yang Melelahkan!

Hay! Yui balik lagi dengan fict Yui yang gimana… gitu hehehe…. Akhirnya chapz 2 muncuel juga. Gomen untuk para readers yang kelamaan nunggu (readers : kta2 gak nunggu fict lu koq!)

Ya udah, untuk tidak memperpanjang mukadimah *?* marilah sama2 kita membaca fict yang tidak lazim ini.

Kayaknya yang chapz ini lebih panjang, coz bnyak cerita yang ngeselin Yui *cerita sendiri juga*

Yuuukkk….. lanjuttttt….. ^_^

Liburan di Pekanbaru

Chapter II : Pekanbaru….. kami datang…..!

Well, di chapter lalu qhan kita baru tau kalau kami masih mrencanakan liburan. Oia, Yui baru ingat kalau di chapter kemaren ada yang gak nyambung. Kemarin qhan kami dah setuju mau liburan di Pekanbaru, masa rencananya baru diputusin Yui ma Neji dah punya segala keperluan misalnya, tiket pesawat, daftar aktivitas, dan yang lain-lainnya? Gak masuk akal qhan? Nah, Yui mau perbaiki cerita kemarin yang aneh itu. Maksud Yui itu sebenernya sebab Amira nanya rencana liburan itu karena disuruh ma Yui ma Neji, makanya di chapter kemaren Amira banyak diem. Blum ngerti juga? Kalau belum, dingerti-ngertiin aja dech, pusing ngejelasinnya

Oia, jadi kelupaan ceritanya! Ya udah dech, kita langsung ke cerita aja karena kasian para readers yang rela *baca : naik darah* nungguin fict ini…. Blablabla…. *di mutilasi para readers karena kebanyakan bacot*

Okey, kita balik lagi ke kejadian sebelumnya. By the way in the busway, *lebay* waktu itu qhan Yui ma Neji baru siap-siap mau berangkat.

"Baju udah, laptop udah, hape udah, cemilan udah, kamera udah, yang laen juga udah… apa lagi yang kurang ya?" gumamku memperiksa barang2ku.

"Diary-mu….." kata kakakku mengingatkan. "Tumben kau lupa, biasanya kau gx bisa hidup tanpa Diary di tanganmu…." Lanjut kakakku. Entah menghina, meremehkan, entahlah….. hanya Neji yang tau…. *sok puitis*

"Hehehe…. Orang lupa itu biasa…." Jawabku membanggakan diri *apanya yang dibanggakan?*

"Lupa itu bukan biasa, tapi tanda udah tua…." Kata kakakku entah meremehkan, menghina *lagi*

"Enak aja, msh cntiq n pinter gini….. *Readers muntah + nosebleed* dibilang tua, aku bukan nenek Tsunade *Ups! D bantai Tsunade hingga tewas. Innalallahi…*

"Ya udah, cepet aja siapin barang-barangmu….." balas kakakku cuek

"Siap komandan!" jawabku dengan gaya tentara *tentara apaan? Ditembak aja langsung mati –ya iyalah mati-*

30 menit kemudian…

Aku dan kakakku pergi ketaman rumahku, ternyata disana udah ada mba Lisa yang lagi baca buku, Amira yang lagi ngaskus *PERTAMAX gan!*, mba Nimaz yang lagi ngemil, n Debbie yang lagi bengong sendiri *awas kesambet*.

"Lama banget sih? Kita-kita dah nungguin dari tadi lho" kata mba Lisa kesel sambil membaca buku tentang "Budaya Indonesia" *untung bukan Icha-Icha Paradise –di geplak Kakashi-*

"Gomen….. tadi kita abis perang dunia" jawabku santai sesantai santainya *?*

"Yes, gue Pertamax!" tereak Amira kegirangan

"Berisik lu!" Kata Debbie yang sekarang asik mencomot makanan mba Nimaz

"Heh, udah-udah, pada jadi ga nie berangkatnya?" kata kakakku menenangkan mereka

"Okey, kita berangkat….." kata Amira yang udah nyimpen laptopnya

"Hmmmpppfffff, hmmmpppfff, hayok" kata Debbie yang masih mengunyah makanannya

"Yok let's go!" kata mba Lisa semangat *jangan2 semangatnya Guru Gai ma Lee lagi*

"Ya udah yok, kak…. Kak…. Siapin mobilnya… kak? Lho, Neji kemana?" kataku yang kebingungan

"Aku disini….." kata kakakku yang udah ada di dalam mobil

"Yaahhh….. ternyata disana, kabur ga blng2" kataku kesel

"Ngapain kabur bilang-bilang, mending kabur sendiri" jawab kakakku cuek banget

"….." *ini tandanya Yui lagi kesel, Readers ngebirit kabur takut kalau-kalau Yui ngamuk*. Amira, mba Lisa, mba Nimaz, n Debbie sweat dropped berat.

"Ya udah dech, kita percepat aja, aku ga mau ribut sekarang. Udah ah, ayo semua masuk mobil, takut nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat" kataku yang menahan amarah, Kakakku Cuma menahan tawa *Neji jahaaaatttt!*

Di mobil…..

Di dalam mobil, semuanya pada menikmati perjalanan. Ga ada yang ngeselin. Lagian kondisi yang tenang itu ga usah ditulis panjang-panjang, bikin capek aja.

1 jam kemudian….

Akhirnya sampe dibandara, langsung Yui nanya apakah pesawat pesanan Yui ma Neji kemaren udah berangkat apa belum.

Setelah ditanya, ternyata pesawatnya belum berangkat. Yui Dkk *Jiahh, Dkk* harus nunggu 30 menit lagi, berarti readers pada tau qhan di tempat Yui jam berapa? *Kalau ga tau juga, mati aja loe!*

30 menit kemudian….

"Pesawat khusus jurusan Konoha-Pekanbaru akan segera berangkat, harap para penumpang pesawat khusus segera menuju pesawat, terima kasih" terdengar informasi keberangkatan pesawat.

"Eh, itu pesawat kita mau berangkat, yuk cabut….." Kataku mengingatkan mereka semua.

"Yuk….." jawab semuanya semangat bin kompak

"Tolong tiketnya…" kata seorang pramugara yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru, si rambut nanas! *d buat sate ma Shika*

"Eh, elu Shika, sejak kapan lu kerja jadi pramugara disini?" Tanya kakakku

"Setahun yang lalu…." Jawab Shika dengan muka yang ceria

"Tumben banget muka lu ceria banget, biasanya ngantuk mulu" Tanya Amira

"Ya iyalah. Sejak gue kerja disini, kebiasaan gue yang ngantuk itu menghilang" jawab Shika bangga dengan pekerjaan barunya *baru apanya? Dah setahun yang lalu kok baru. Baru tau kali ya?*

" Widih, hebat. Koq bisa ilang gitu aja?" Tanya mba Nimaz *ini wawancra ya? Nanya-nanya mulu*

"Iya ilang karena pernah 3 bulan yang lalu pesawat gue yang biasa hampir jatuh, bgtu tau tu kejadian, gue panic abis, tapi untung aja pesawat kami selamat mendarat di lapangan baseball karena ditolongin ma Superman *Widih… keren! Readers tau qhan yang di film "Superman Returns"*. Makanya gue ga ngantuk lagi yakut ada pesawat yang gue naikin jatuh lagi, n gue tertidur, gue bakalan mati, tapi kalau gue ga ngantuk otomatis gue bisa nyelamatin diri gue dong *belum tentu juga selamat*" kata Shika menjelaskan. Yui Cs *Jiahh, sekarang Cs* bengong + sweat dropped mendengar penjalasan Shika tadi.

"Ya udah dech, kita masuk dulu ya, selamat bertugas, Shika!" kata mba Lisa, lalu kami masuk ke pesawat.

"Eh, kalian gx takut denger cerita Shika tadi?" Tanya Amira

"Iya juga sih, tapi semoga aja gx terjadi apa-apa ya, aminn….." kata mba Nimaz

"Aminn…" jawab yang lain

"Pesawat akan berangkat, harap dipasang sabuk pengaman anda dengan erat, terima kasih" terdengar seorang pramugari mengingatkan kepada penumpang dan ternyata pramugari itu adalah Sakura.

"Eh, susan, itu qhan Sakura, dia bekerja disini sama kayak Shika ya?" Tanya mba Nimaz yang duduk disampingku

"Iya, itu qhan Sakura. Mungkin dia juga bekerja disini " jawabku sambil memperhatikan mba Lisa yang asik membaca sebuah buku.

"Susan, kalau orang ngomong itu diperhatiin, napa?" kata mba Nimaz yang merasa dicuekin

"Iya...iya.. ini diperhatiin.." kataku yang lagi kesel *Nie cerita kesel2 mulu, bikin kesal Yui aja –kan, kesel lagi. Ya udah ralat aja, Bikin stress Yui aja-*

"Gitu donk…." Kata mba Nimaz sambil monyongin bibir 5 meter *asal jangan kayak Temon aja dech –D makan mba Nimaz-*

7 jam kemudian….. *sebenernya jarak antara Konoha-Pekanbaru kalau pake pesawat berapa jam ya?* kami sampai di bandara Sultan Syarif Qasim

"Baiklah para penumpang, kita sudah sampai tujuan, periksalah barang2 anda sebelum meninggalksn pesawat, terima kasih" terdengar kembali kata-kata Sakura yang mengingatkan bahwa pesawat telah mencapai tujuan dengan selamat

"mba Lisa, mba Lisa bangun kita dah nyampe" kata Debbie ngebangunin mba Lisa yang ketiduran

"Ya ampun… nie anak pulas banget tidurnya" kata kakakku

"Dah tau orang lagi enak tidur, gendong dia napa?" kataku

"Ga ah, males banget gue gendong dia, mending gue gendong Tenten" jawab kakakku dengan cuek *seperti biasa*

"Oia, Amira panggilin Sakura donk, aku tau gimana caranya bangunin mba Lisa" kataku mengusulkan

"Gimana caranya?" Tanya yang lain *minus mba Lisa, karena lagi tidur, ntah beneran tidur ato pura-pura tidur*

"Adda aja, pokoknya panggilin aja" kataku penuh rahasia

Jadilah Amira manggilin Sakura

"Sakura, dipanggil ma Susan tuh" kata Amira manggilin Sakura yang ada di Ruangan Pilot

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Pokoknya kesana aja dech, aku juga ga tau" jawab Amira

"Ya udah kalau gitu" kata Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Amira

"Susan, ada apa manggil aku? Ada perlu?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya, aku mau minta tolong, boleh qhan?" jawabku

"Minta tolong apa?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Sini dech, aku bisikin….. psssssstttttt…pssstttt…." Kataku membisikkan sesuatu.

"Oooohhhh….. itu sih bisa…" kata Sakura menyetujui perkataanku

"Kau bisikin apa sih, ma Sakura?" Tanya Debbie penasaran

"Liat aja nanti, pasti tau" kataku penuh rahasia *lagi*

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Sakura membawa seember air

"Ini dia…" kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan satu ember air itu padaku

"Sekarang kalian pasti tau qhan, apa yang akan aku lakukan pada mba Lisa?" tanyaku pada semuanya. Mereka hanya mengangguk

"Ayo itung mundur bareng2, satu, dua, ti…." Kata kakakku memberi aba2

"Hoaaahhhmmmm… kalian mau ngapain ma air itu? Eh, kita dah sampe ya?" kata mba Lisa yang tiba-tiba bangun

"…..ga….." kata kakakku melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi *Gubrraakk!*

"Langsung bangun?" kata kami semua kaget

"Hey, aku qhan tadi tanya, kalian mau ngapain dengan air itu?" Tanya mba Lisa sekali lagi

"Ga da, kita ga mau ngapa-ngapain koq, ya ga teman-teman?" kata mba Nimaz sedikit gugup *bukan gagap qhan? -gaje-*

"Owh, gitu ya udah yuk kita turun" kata mba Lisa. Kami semua Sweat dropped

"Ya udahlah kalau ditu, nich Sakura ternyata airnya ga jadi digunakan" kataku sambil menyerahkan seember air tadi pada Sakura

"Oh, iya, iya hati-hati di jalan ya" kata Sakura

D bandara…

"Hey teman-teman, cepat cari taksi, kita juga harus cari hotel" sahut mba Nimaz yang udah kecapean

"Kalau cari taksi sih, aman tapi kalau cari hotel…" kata Amira, tapi terputus

"….Biar kami aja!" kataku memotong perkataan Amira sambil menunjuk kakakku

"Ya udah, cepet cari taksinya, dah sore nich," kata Debbie

"Okey, yuk" kata yang lainnya

Di dekat halaman bandara, ternyata ada sebuah taksi yang lagi kosong.

"Eh, itu ada taksi yang kosong" kata mba Nimaz

"Oia, itu ada yang kosong, naik yang itu aja yuk" ajak Amira

"Yukk….." jawab yang lain semangat

"Biar aku yang tnya aja ya" kata mba Lisa. Semuanya mengangguk

"Bang, ongkos taksinya berapa?" Tanya mba Lisa

"Tergantung tujuannya. Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya abang taksi

"Oh, gitu….. teman-teman kita mau kemana?" tanya mba Lisa kepada kami

"Tapi kita mau ke hotel…." Kata kakakku

"Iya, aku tau tapi hotel mana? Oia, Tanya Susan aja, katanya dia tau" kata mba Lisa mengusulkan

"Okey, Tanya aja. Lho, Susan mana?" tanya kakakku kebingungan

"Eh, iya yang lain juga ilang, tinggal kita berdua" jawab mba Lisa yang juga kebingungan

"Kami disini….." kataku mengagetkan mereka *atau mungkin ga mengagetkan sama sekali*

"Kalian kemana saja? Koq main kabur aja, ga blng2" kata kakakku

"Ga liat kami bawa apa? Kami barusan beli es krim. Lagian ngapain kabur bilang-bilang, mending kabur sendiri. Kalian mau?" kataku cuek sambil memberi es krim kepada kakakku dan mba Lisa

"Hey, itu qhan kata-kataku tadi…" kata kakakku kesal sambil mengambil es krim dari tanganku *hahayy, sekarang gantian. Yui ini selalu ada idenya, hehehe…..*

"Emangnya salah, kalau aku tiru?" tanyaku dengan polos

"Salah banget" kata kakakku sambil memakan es krim tadi

"Eitss, tunggu dulu" kataku mengagetkan kakakku. Yang lain pada bingung

"Apa lagi…." Kata kakakku

"Kalau mau makan es krim, bayar dulu…" kataku

"Berapa?" katanya lagi

"Hmm… 2 seringgit!" kataku. Yang lain tertawa

"Hey, kita jadi ga nie naik taksi, kasian abang taksinya nunggu dari tadi" kata Debbie mengingatkan

"Oia, eh Susan kita mau ke hotel mana?" Tanya mba Lisa padaku

"Hmm….. kemana ya?" kataku yang kebingungan sendiri

"Yaaahhh… gimana sih, katanya tadi tau…" kata Amira

"Oia, gimana kalau kita ke hotel Aryaduta aja? Hinata qhan kerja disana. Setuju ga?" tanyaku

"Terserah dech" kata yang lainnya

"Okey, bang kami mau hotel Aryaduta berapa?" Tanya mba Lisa lagi

"Hmm….. 60 ribu aja, karena kalian ber-6" kata abang taksi

"Okey, hey teman-teman sumbang 1 orang Rp.10.000" kata mba Lisa sambil meminta sumbangan kayak orang yang ngambil sumbangan di mesjid tempat Yui *apa hubungannya?*

"Nih" kata kami semua

"Okey, kalau gitu ayo naik" kata mba Lisa

"Lanjuuttt….." kata kami yang terlalu semangat

Akhirnya taksi tadi pun berangkat setelah terjadi banyak basa-basi ga jelas

"Kalian pergi berlibur kesini ya?" Tanya abang taksi

"Iya" jawab mba Lisa

"Kalian dari mana?" Tanya abang taksi itu lagi

"Kami dari Konoha" jawab kakakku

"Konoha itu dimana?" Tanya abang taksi itu lagi *nie abang taksi koq nanya terus sih? Bikin kesal aja –kesal lagi-*

"Konoha itu di Tokyo, Jepang…." Kali ini Amira yang jawab

"Owh, begitu… lho, kalau kalian dari Jepang, koq bisa bahasa Indonesia?" Tanya abang taksi sekali lagi *Yui bisa muak kalau nie abang taksi nanya-nanya mulu*

"Kita belajar donk, bang…. Gimana sih" jawabmba Nimaz

"Owh…." Jawab abang taksi

Setelah itu, ayo kita lihat kondisi Yui 'n yang lain…

**~ Amira ~**

"Asiikkk…. Gue Pertamax!" kata Amira kegirangan yang lagi ngaskus

"Hussh…. Berisik tau" Kata mba Nimaz yang resah dengan teriakan Amira

"Gomenn…." Jawab Amira penuh penyesalan *?*

**~ Yui 'n mba Lisa ~**

"Susan lagi ngapain?" Tanya mba Lisa yang penasaran sambil mendekatiku yang lagi maen laptop

"Ini, lagi buka Facebook…" jawabku

"Owh, gitu…. Gantian donk aku juga mau buka Facebook aku nich" kata mba Lisa yang langsung merebut laptopku

"Ich, tunggu, bentar lagi" kataku yang merebut kembali laptopku

Dan kejadian rebutan laptop itupun terus berlanjut…..

**~ mba Nimaz 'n Debbie ~**

"Yess… gue menang….!" Tereak mba Nimaz yang lagi maen game di hape

"Maen apaan sih? Kayaknya seru banget. Liat donk" tanya Debbie yang penasaran

"Lagi maen Asteroids" jawab mba Nimaz *Widih, game di hape Author*

"Gue ga ngerti maennya" kata Debbie yang kebingungan dengan permainan yang dimaenin mba Nimaz

"Kalau ga ngerti ya ga usah diliat" kata mba Nimaz yang masih asik dengan hapenya

** ~ Neji ~**

"Rumus luas persegi panjang….. P x l, kalau kelilingnya 2P + 2l, luas persegi S x S, kelilingnya 4 x S, luas segitiga ½ x A x t, kelilingnya S + S + S…." *Ceritanya Neji lagi baca buku Matematika. Rajin banget ya, tapi koq kayak pelajarannya Author waktu kelas 1 SMP? Ato mungkin pelajaran SD? Gpp dech*

Setelah melihat kesibukan Yui n Friends menuju hotel, akhirnya pada pukul 19:00 *kurang lebih*, Yui n Friends sampe di hotel

"Makasih ya bang" kata mba Lisa kepada abang taksi yang udah berenti rebutan laptop bareng Author

"Ya, sama-sama" kata abang taksi yang langsung pergi ke rahmatullah *D bantai habis-habisan ma abang taksi*

"Ya udah, yuk masuk. Gw dah capek nih, laper lagi" Kata Amira

"Okey, cabutt…." Kata mba Lisa yang ga sabaran lagi pengen tidur *padahal di pesawat udah tidur sampe-sampe mau dibangunin pake air segala, tiba di hotel pengen tidur lagi? Kayaknya penyakit malas Shika bukan ilang, tapi nular!*

"Ya udahlah, ayo kita pesan kamar dulu" kata kakakku

"Okey, tapi kali ini aku yang Tanya ya!" kata mba Nimaz menawarkan diri (?)

"Silahkan…" kata kami semua mempersilahkan *mempersilahkan apa?* kak Nimaz bertanya *owh, dikirain mempersilahkan tamu masuk –itu mah kondangan, buk!-*

Dan akhirnya pergilah mba Nimaz memesan kamar

"Ngg…. Permisi kami ingin memesan kamar" kata mba Nimaz kepada resepsionis yang ternyata Hinata

"Kamar yang biasa atau yang… Eh, Nimaz itu kamu qhan?" Tanya Hinata "Kamu sama siapa aja?" Tanya Hinata *lagi*

"Iya, ini aku…. Aku kesini bareng Lisa, Putri, Amira, dan sepupumu Neji dan Susan *Halah, Author ngaku-ngaku anggota keluarga Hyuuga"

"Kak Neji nii-san sama Susan nee-chan datang kesini?" Tanya Hinata ga percaya

"Iya, kalau ga percaya, itu mereka…" kata ma Nimaz sambil menunjuk aku dan kakakku

"Neji nii-san, Susan nee-chan! Sini bentar donk! Kok cuek banget sih, ma sepupu sendiri!" kata Hinata sambil sedikit berteriak

"Hai, Hinata! Gomen… kalau kita agak cuek, soalnya kami lagi asik bincang-bincang segh….." kataku sambil berlari ketempat Hinata

"Hai, apa kabar, sepupu?" kata Hinata "Liburan kesini ya?" lanjutnya

"Baek, Neji nii-san juga baek. Bener banget, kita lagi liburan kesini" jawabku pada Hinata

"Eh, eh, koq kita jadi ngobrol sih, bukannya kita mau mesan kamar?" kata mba Nimaz mengingatkan

"Oia, Hinata ada kamar kosong ga?" tanyaku pada Hinata *kok jadi Yui yang nanya?* tanyaku pada Hinata

"Ada, mau yang biasa/special?" kata Hinata menawarkan

"Yang special gimana?" tanyaku

"Kamarnya lebih gede, cocok deh buat kalian yang rame-rame" jawab Hinata

"Kamar yang special berapa sewanya?" tanyaku lagi *Nie Author nanya2 mulu*

"Hmm… sebenernya Rp.600.000, tapi buat kalian aku kasih Rp.400.000 aja untuk 2 hari. Memangnya kalian mau nginap berapa hari?" Tanya Hinata

"Kami mau nginap selama 8 hari. Waaahhh… Hinata baik banget, kalau gitu kami mesan dech, bisa anterin kita ga?" kata mba Nimaz

"Bisa, ayo aku anterin" kata Hinata sambil beranjak dari tempatnya

"Teman-teman, jangan cerita terus, tuch kita mau dianterin Hinata ke kamar" kata mba Nimaz

Mereka yang dari tadi asik cerita *Neji, mba Lisa, Debbie, ama Amira* segera mengikuti aku, mba Nimaz, dan Hinata

"Nah, ini kamarnya…." Kata Hinata sambil membukakan pintu kamar hotel

"Waaaahhh… Bagus banget…" kata kami semua kagum *minus Neji karena dia udah biasa melihat tempat yang kayak gitu*

Di depan kami terlihat sebuah kamar yang gede, rapi, bersih, indah…. *pokoknya lebih bagus dari kamarnya Yui dech!*. Di sebelah kiri ada sebuah tivi plasma 52 inch *Yui kalau bikin cerita ga nanggung-nanggung, milih tivi yang paling gede*, di sebelah kanan ada tempat tidur yang gede n empuk banget, di sebelah kanan tempat tidur *agak jauh tempat tidur sih* ada jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Pekanbaru yang indah waktu malam *Indah apanya? Ga ada gunung, ga ada laut, yang ada Cuma gedung-gedung* dan di dekat jendela ada sebuah sofa gede beserta mejanya….. pokoknya bagus dech *silahkan bayangkan sendiri*

"Bagus banget ya, kamarnya ya udah, kami masuk dulu ya, mau tidur soalnya udah capek diperjalanan" kata Debbie yang kelelahan

"Okey, kalau gitu selamat beristirahat ya! Oia, ini kuncinya" kata Hinata dengan senyuman lalu pergi dari kamar kami. Dan Amira pun menutup pintu

"Hoaahhmm… *Yui ngetiknya sambil nguap, 'coz, ngetiknya dah malem, dah jam 22:30* aku langsung tidur ah…." Kata mba Lisa

"Gw juga" kataku

"Ngantuk berat" kata Debbie

"Teman-teman, aku tidur di sofa aja ya, soalnya ga mungkin kan aku tidur bareng kalian" kata kakakku memberi tau

"Siipp, semoga mimpimu indah ya kak" kataku yang hampir tertidur

"Lho? Kalian ga beres-beres barang dulu? Koq Neji yang rajin udah tidur juga?" kata Amira yang bingung sendiri

"Ngeberesin barangnya besok aja, kita qhan dah capek di perjalanan tadi. Udah tidur aja" kata kakakku menyuruh Amira tidur

"Ya udah dech" jaawab Amira singkat

"Buona notte! I sogni si spera dolce (Selamat malam! Semoga mimpi indah)" kata kakakku dengan bahasa Italia-nya

"Buona notte!" jawab kami semua

Dan akhirnya kamipun beristirahat dengan tenang setelah menjalani perjalanan yang jauh dari Konoha ke Pekanbaru

Haahh….. akhirnya chapz yang panjang ini selesai juga. Udah 9 halaman *Termasuk Talkshow*. Cerita yang sungguh gaje, ga masuk akal,dan blablabla...

Maklum lah, Yui masih baru

Hihihiihi *Di getok*

Yui : "Dah ah, ga mw bkn talkshow, ribet. Gx ada yang protes qhan?"

All : "Ada!" *semua tokoh mengacungkan jarinya*

Neji : "Sejak kapan gw jadi pemalas?"

Yui : "Sejak lu keselek pudding waktu resepsi pernikahan Hinata ma Naru" *Yui terinspirasi fict-nya Cantik-Chan yang "Because op yu"*

Neji : "What? Eh, jangan ceritain yang itu donk, ntar penggemar gw pada ilfeel" *blushing*

Yui : "Gw jg penggemar lu. Hehehe… ga papa qhan kalau gw ngebocorin rahasia lu"

Neji : "….." *dya lg kesel, pengen nge-bantai Yui dalam hitungan…. Satu… dua… ti…..*

"Susaaaaannnnn-chhhaaaaaannn! Balik ga loe!" tereak Neji *Waduh, dia ngamuk. Gawat!*

Yui : "Waaaa…! Kabur…"

Neji : "Balik ga loe!"

Yui : "Kagak mau gw! Ya udah deh, para Readaers, Yui mau kabur dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaa…! Waaa…!"

Neji : "Suuusssaaann-chhaaaaannn…!"

~ Chie Deutz Yui-chan ~


End file.
